


The Ink Demonth 2020

by MagicIcePhoenix



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, The ink demonth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicIcePhoenix/pseuds/MagicIcePhoenix
Summary: This is a work dedicated for any drabble I write for the 2020 Ink Demonth! It’ll probably just be stuff for my AUs, so you may want to check my tumblr if you’re lost. Link here: https://magicicephoenix.tumblr.com/
Kudos: 3





	The Ink Demonth 2020

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for TSD AU!

Bendy had never tried playing an instrument before. Instruments were Sammy’s thing, and Sammy was adamant about keeping Bendy as far away from the Music Department as possible.

Bendy wasn’t sure _why_ Sammy didn’t want him in the Music Department. He’d tried asking, multiple times, when Sammy was entering or exiting the studio, but Sammy either didn’t understand what he was trying to say or just didn’t care.

In fact, Sammy didn’t seem to like the demon. At _all_. Which was a crazy thought, of course. Why would anyone dislike _him_ , the _dancing demon?_ It was silly! And yet…

As the days passed by, Bendy grew more and more worried that Sammy was… avoiding him. But… why? Why would anyone do that? Was he really that… _unlikable?_

A slight tap on his forehead snapped him out of his thoughts. Bendy blinked frantically as he rushed back to reality.

He was sitting on Henry’s lap, watching the man draw. Again. He liked watching how Henry went from a sketch to the finished product. He did it so fast!

Bendy looked up to see Henry’s concerned face. The animator quirked an eyebrow in questioning, their shared look for _“are you okay?”_

Bendy quickly shook his head, flashing Henry a small smile. No need to worry about him. He was fine. What was he even thinking about, anyway?

That’s right. Sammy.

Maybe he should think about something else.

His gaze drifted over to what Henry was drawing. Boris the Wolf was playing his signature clarinet, tapping his foot while Alice Angel pressed a few keys on a piano.

Instruments.

Bendy tilted his head to the side, studying the drawing. Something tugged at him from inside. Something…

The demon tapped Henry’s arm to get his attention, only to realize the animator was still looking at him. Bendy smiled awkwardly as he pointed at the animation cel on Henry’s desk. He then made a sort of circular motion with his hand to try and communicate what he wanted. _What happens next?_

Henry only frowned in confusion.

Bendy repeated the motion a few more times. When that didn’t work, the demon instead carefully leaned over and lifted the edge of the cel, miming the page flipping to reveal a new one. _Next cel, next frame._

Henry’s eyes widened at this, and he nodded in understanding. He tapped Bendy’s chest, then the right side of the paper, sliding his finger to the left. _Bendy enters_. He tapped Alice, then slid his finger to the middle of the paper. _Alice moves to the center._ He tapped Bendy’s chest again, then tapped the piano, miming pressing keys on the paper. _Bendy plays the piano._

Bendy nodded, leaning back against Henry’s chest. It wouldn't be the first time the animated version of himself played an instrument. While he was mostly known for being the _dancing_ demon, he was also talented with other things related to music. It was one of the reasons there was a whole separate department dedicated to music.

Something tugged at him again. If his animated version could play instruments, why couldn’t he? Why… why _shouldn’t_ he? It seemed like fun, and… at least he would be able to hear it. Music didn’t need lyrics to sound good, right?

Bendy felt a smile stretch across his face. That was an idea. When everyone was away for the night, he would pay the Music Department a little visit.

It wasn’t like he had anything else to do.

—————

Bendy smiled and waved as the last employee walked out the door. He waited until he heard the _click_ of the lock snapping into place before moving away.

The walk to the Music Department was uneventful. A few offices were a bit too messy for Bendy’s liking, but for once he didn’t stop to clean them up. He had a mission this time. He wasn’t going to let anything distract him.

The lights in the Music Department were still on when he entered. It looked like the last person to leave forgot to turn them off. Bendy frowned. He thought the employees were more careful about that. At least it happened on a day when he would need the lights anyway.

He quickly slipped into the recording room, tail flicking absently behind him before he froze in surprise.

The room was big. Bigger than he’d expected. Not that he’d really expected anything, but it was still big! The ceiling was so much higher than in the Animation Department! It was almost like he was in a completely different studio.

There were chairs set up for the musicians to play their instruments together. A quick glance around them told him a few of the musicians had left their instruments at the studio. Wasn’t part of their job to bring them home or something?

Bendy counted four instruments on and around the chairs; a banjo, a violin, a drum, and a bass fiddle. He wasn’t sure how he knew what they were called, but he guessed they were wired into him, in a way. The same way he knew what a piano was.

Speaking of piano… Bendy turned his gaze to the other side of the room. Yup, there was the piano, sitting in the corner. That made five instruments.

The only question was _which one to try first?_

Bendy decided to start with the instruments near the chairs. The closest was the banjo, which was leaning against the wall. He sat down next to it, examining its strings. There were four of them.

So all he had to do to play it was pluck the strings? Sounded simple enough.

Excitement built in him as he picked one of the strings and pulled it away from the others. The longer he pulled on it, the more resistance he received. Though this worried him, something inside told him this was normal. He continued pulling until it seemed like the string might just snap. That’s when the demon let go.

And promptly scrambled back in shock when the action caused a loud _twang_ to echo in the air.

Bendy sat in silence for a few moments, the sound playing over and over again in his mind. He heard it. He _heard_ it! A giant smile spread across his face as he sprang to his feet, tail whipping back and forth. He _could_ play instruments!

Happiness flooded through him as he ran past the banjo, to the drum. He gleefully rapped a fist against it in a short pattern, and did a little dance when the instrument repeated it. He rushed over to the bass fiddle and plucked a few of the strings, then swerved around a few chairs to do the same to the violin. The sounds of the instruments played in the air as Bendy spun in a circle, taking it all in.

Why hadn’t he done this before? It was so much fun!

His gaze shifted over to the piano as the sounds faded away. Why was it so far away from the other instruments, anyway? He shrugged and made his way over to it. It was a bit tall for him. He had to stand on his tiptoes to see the keys clearly.

There were so many! Some were white, some were black. Bendy tilted his head at them. What made them different? He lifted a finger and pressed one of the white keys. It played a single, clear note. He tried the key next to it. Same clear sound, but the note was slightly… higher? He was pretty sure that’s what it was called. Then he pressed the black note in between them.

It sounded… well, it sounded like it went in between them, but the sound was a bit different than the white ones. Almost… off-key? But not quite? It didn’t sound _bad_ , just… different.

Bendy flicked his tail to the side. He didn’t need to get into the fine details. It sounded pretty.

He stepped away from the piano, settling back on his feet. He wanted to keep trying the keys, but not on his tiptoes. He remembered that in Henry’s drawing there was a bench in front of the piano. Where was it?

Bendy looked around the room, but it didn’t seem like there was a bench anywhere. There was, however, a chair a couple feet away from the piano. That could work.

Bendy grabbed the back of the chair and began pulling it towards the piano. The legs scraped against the ground loudly, making him flinch. After hearing the sounds of the instruments, the noise was horrible in comparison.

A few more squeaks and scrapes later, Bendy positioned the chair in front of the piano. Then he climbed up and stood on it. There! That was much better. He could see _and_ reach the whole keyboard now.

Bendy rested a hand on the keys, fingers slightly bent. The motion felt almost natural. He pressed four keys with each of his fingers one by one, in order from right to left. The notes went from high to low. He did it again, but this time from left to right. Low to high.

He tested a few different things, like playing some keys at the same time or faster than others or longer than others. At some point he began using his other hand as well. It was fun to try making different melodies and tunes.

It definitely beat cleaning up after lazy employees.

After some time of this, he stopped to let the sounds of the piano fade. Bendy smiled in content and sat down on the chair, leaning back as his tail happily curled beside him. Maybe now he would take a little nap.

Right as he was about to close his eyes, however, something creaked behind him. Bendy froze, eyes snapping open. Slowly and carefully, he turned towards the sound.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting. It could’ve been a floorboard settling, he knew that happened every so often, but the fact that no one was supposed to be in the studio sent shivers down his (probably) nonexistent spine. His entire body tensed as his gaze fell on the doorway. Nothing could’ve prepared him for what he saw.

Sammy Lawrence.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I’m leaving you on a cliffhanger! Ha!
> 
> (The next part will be specified as such, whenever I make it. It’ll most likely be the next chapter in this work, but who knows)


End file.
